


you were a vision in the morning when the light came through

by reyesoflight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gustus is here as a dog, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyesoflight/pseuds/reyesoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when I asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that’s why you’re here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger’s backyard in the middle of the night’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were a vision in the morning when the light came through

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Clexa.  
> Idea taken from http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/112392287541/  
> The title is taken from Colors by Halsey.  
> Hope you like it. (:

There is a woman in her backyard patting Gustus.

Actually she should rephrase that.

There is a  _stranger,_ a complete stranger, someone she doesn’t know at all, sitting in  _her_  backyard, patting  _her_  dog. 

Her  _guard_   _dog,_ a German Shepherd, who’s happily licking the woman’s face and jumping all over her with his tail wagging happily.

And it’s  _three_ in the morning.

Staring out of her kitchen window, Lexa can only see the blonde head of the woman patting her dog. She takes a sip from her glass of water and puts it down before pacing outside, her hands clenched at her sides.

The dog and stranger don’t notice her when she stops a few feet in front of them, arms crossed, her left foot tapping the ground and a deathly glare on her face. She clears her throat and they finally turn to look at her. Gustus at least looks at her with something akin to guilt on his face.

The woman on the other hand looks utterly confused, in fact she looks at her with bloodshot eyes as if  _Lexa_ was the one intruding her house. Lexa thinks she may have had one too many drinks before this.

“What the hell are you doing at my house?” Lexa growls and Gustus immediately stops playing with the intruder and looks at his owner with confusion.

The woman tries to stand up but she stumbles and grabs Gustus to keep her balance. He seems unaffected by this. Definitely drunk. She eventually pushes herself up to an upright stance but still has her hand on Gustus for balance.

Lexa glares at her. “Are you going to answer my question or not?”

The girl isn’t affected by Lexa’s glare, making Lexa even more pissed. She’s used to people trembling before her glare. It’s what makes her such a successful lawyer.

She squints at Lexa and slurs, “Well you see I was walking home when I saw your dog and dogs are great and I love them and this dog is so cute I wanted to pat him and so – oh, oh no…”

Before Lexa can even do anything, the girl has bent over with her arms on her stomach and then she’s retching and puking onto the grass. Lexa groans but moves beside to hold the girl steady. She even goes as far as rubbing the girl’s arms. Gustus looks at her with concern and Lexa pats his head with her free hand telling him it’s alright.

When she’s done she slumps into Lexa’s arms and groans massaging her head. Then she’s sniffling and rubbing her eyes with her fingers. She starts coughing and Lexa decides it’s probably best if the blonde gets some water in her system.

Lexa sucks in a deep breath and moves in front of the girl but keeps her hands on her arms. It’s too dark to see the girl’s features but she can see the tears welled up in her blue eyes. In the best soothing voice she can conjure she says, “Hey now. Why don’t I take you inside so I can get you some water? Then we can see what to do after. Okay?”

The girls sniffs again and nods. She keeps her head down when Lexa takes her in. Gustus has the nerve to look disappointed. Lexa tells him to stay and like the good dog he is, Gustus goes into his kennel.

Outside the door, Lexa inspects the girl checking for any bits of vomit on her. She can deal with the vomit on her grass later. Her shoes have some on them so Lexa gently instructs her to remove them. The girl obliges and they enter the back door.

In her kitchen, she helps the blonde girl sit on her bar stool at the counter and takes the cup of water she meant to drink earlier. She gives it to the blonde who drinks it clumsily but eagerly.

In the warm light of Lexa’s kitchen, she can see the girl much more clearly. She seems to be about Lexa’s age and actually looks very pretty despite the mess she now is. Her wavy blonde hair looks like a bird’s nest and is probably tangled badly. She has blue eyes that brings back her memories of the skies on one of those clear summer days Lexa would spend with her parents and Anya at their summer-house in Cali. There are tear tracks in her eyes and her nose is red from crying. Lexa wonders why and she hopes the girl will be okay soon. Even if she did break into Lexa’s house. The white shirt she’s wearing has what looks like tear stains below the neck. Lex thinks she looks beautiful anyway.

When the blonde is done drinking her water she hands Lexa the glass whispering a thank you. Lexa smiles at her and moves to put the glass in the sink. When she turns around the blonde’s head is on the table tucked between her arms and she’s snoring slightly. Her hair has fallen all over her arms making her face invisible and it looks like her nose is squished against her arm.

Lexa gives out a big sigh. Lexa shakes her shoulder trying to wake her but is unsuccessful. She moves the blonde’s head away to allow her breathe properly. Why must this happen to her? Lexa decides that her best course of action would be to move the blonde somewhere she can lie down. So she carries the blonde (the time she spends at the gym has its advantages) to her guest room and lays her on the bed face up. She then pulls the blanket over her body and leaves the room.

She checks the time on the clock at her living room. 4:17a.m. At least she doesn’t have work tomorrow. She remembers that there’s puke lying outside her house and if she doesn’t clean it soon it’s either going to smell or be consumed by Gustus. Sighing she heads outside again.

The first thing she does is check on Gustus. The German Shepherd is lying in his kennel and asleep but when he hears footsteps he opens his eyes and perks up his ears. She smiles at him and tells him to stay. He cooperates. Good.

Lexa grabs the hose and turns it on. The stench is horrible and she can only hope that it will rain soon. She quickly washes off what she can and turns off the hose. She feels bad for Gustus but knows that if he wants he will go sleep somewhere else. She places her hose back where she took it and goes to her dog.

“Hey Gus.” Lexa whispers and squats down in front on him to pat him.

The dog wags his tail erratically and licks her knee. He seems to have forgotten about the blonde earlier.

“You be a good boy tonight, okay? No more playing with strangers. You’re supposed to be a  _guard_ dog, Gus.” The dog just places his head on her lap and looks at her playfully.

Lexa pats him one more time before bidding him good night and heading back into the house.

 

She’s about to enter her room when she realizes that it’s probably not very smart to leave a drunk stranger in her house unsupervised. So she grabs her blanket and heads back to the guest room. Deciding it’s probably not a good idea to sleep on a bed with a drunk stranger too, she sleeps on the couch in the room, grateful that she insisted on putting one in the bedroom when she first moved in two years ago.

The couch is a little small but Lexa makes do with it.

After all, it’s not every day a drunk stranger ends up sleeping in your house.

***

Lexa wakes up later in the morning feeling tired and sore. She looks around in confusion, wondering why the hell she’s sleeping on the couch in her guest room. Her eyes land on the blonde girl lying on the bed beside her and it all rushes back into her head. The stranger is curled up in the blanket and Lexa can see her chest rising up and down with the blankets.

Lexa gets off the couch and stretches. It’s ten in the morning and Lexa figures that the stranger won’t be waking up for a while. She probably shouldn’t wake her up either because the poor girl’s definitely going to have a major hangover when awakens.

With that in mind Lexa goes to her kitchen and gets some aspirin and a glass of water for the blonde. She sets it in the countertop before heading into her own room to have a shower and change. When she’s done about twenty minutes later, she gets the medicine and water and returns to the bedroom.

When she enters she realizes that the blonde is sitting up and looking around the room frantically. Her blue eyes are wide open and she looks terrified. She eventually notices Lexa standing at the door and sits up straighter.

“Tell me who the hell you are and what I’m doing in this room.” the girl demands. Her body is clamped up in a protectiveposition.

Lexa raises an eyebrow. Clearly she can’t remember a thing from last night. The blonde looks at Lexa with expectation. Yeah, as if Lexa’s the one who was patting her dog at 3am and then proceeded to puke in her backyard.

“Well?” The blonde has her arms crossed now and her face is scrunched up in anger, something Lexa actually thinks looks cute.

Shaking that thought out of her head, Lexa dives straight into telling her what happened. No point in formalities when the girl clearly thinks Lexa is at fault here. As Lexa tells her what happened the night before the blonde begins to look sheepish. She is in a visibly more relaxed position and she’s leaning against the headrest of the bed massaging her temple. When Lexa tells her about how she unceremoniously puked on Lexa’s backyard the girl’s cheeks turn red and she hides her face in her hands while groaning. Lexa can’t help but laugh at that.

When she’s done, the girl removes her head from hiding in her hands and looks at Lexa. “Shit, I’m so sorry. I just- it’s coming back to me now and oh my god. I’m  _so_  sorry. I must have been a mess.”

Lexa laughs. She’s surprised she doesn’t feel angry anymore. Maybe it’s the blonde’s obvious guilt or maybe it’s because she looks so cute in her embarrassment.  Lexa remembers what she’s holding in her hands and she passes it to the blonde, who looks at Lexa questioningly.

“I figured you’d have a headache.” She explains.

When the blonde looks at it with suspicion Lexa smirks. “I swear I didn’t poison it to get revenge or anything.”

The girl laughs at that. “I should hope not.”

She takes the pill and swallow it down. “Thanks. Not just for the pill but for helping me last night and not calling the cops on me or something. I owe you one.”

“It’s no problem. You also owe me an introduction, stranger.”

“Oh my god. Right. I’m Clarke Griffin.” The girl- Clarke says.

She offers a hand which Lexa takes. “Lexa Woods.”

“That’s a nice name. Is it short for Alexandra?”

“Alexandria actually.” Lexa smiles. She likes sober Clarke already.

“Oh.” Clarke gets off the bed. She fiddles with the hem of her shirt. “Well I guess I should probably get going. I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.”

Lexa can’t help but feel a little disappointed at that. Though their circumstances unusual, Lexa finds herself enjoying her short conversation with a clear-headed Clarke Griffin. She’s going through a list of casual reasons for the blonde to stay longer when she notices Clarke crunch up her face.

Clarke pulls the hem of her shirt to examine it. “Ugh I’m sorry if I stink. I think there’s some puke stains on my shirt and pants.”

“If you would like to, Clarke, you can use my shower before you leave.” She offers. Yes, that’s a good reason to keep the blonde here longer.

The corners of Clarke’s lip turn up. “That would be amazing! Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem, Clarke. In fact if you’re not busy or anything I could wash your clothes and put them in my dryer for you. We can have breakfast while waiting.” Lexa hopes her offer is not too much and that she’s not coming off as creepy or anything. She’d hate to scare off the blonde.

Clarke beams. “Oh my god, Lexa. You’re so nice. I’d love too.”

“Are pancakes okay? I have some batter in the fridge.”

Clarke looks like she’s moving in to hug Lexa but retracts instead. “Perfect. I love pancakes.”

Lexa chuckles. “Okay Clarke, how bout I get you a shirt and pants so you can wear it in the meantime?”

Clarke looks confused for a moment so Lexa adds, “Wouldn’t want you to walk around my house naked? Might be a little distracting.”

Clarke blushes. “I- I- of course. Right. Thanks again Lexa.”

Lips pulled in a smirk, Lexa says, “Just wait for me here. I’ll go get some.”

Clarke nods at her and moves to sit on the sofa. Lexa leaves the room and heads into hers. Clarke looks about her size so hopefully her clothes will fit. She gets a white shirt and black sweat pants as it looks to be something Clarke would wear. She also gets an extra towel for Clarke.

She returns to the guest room and gives it to the blonde. She points at the bathroom joined to the guest room. Clarke looks at her with gratitude when she utters a thank you and heads inside.

***

About twenty minutes later Clarke and Lexa are sitting beside each other on the dining table with plates full of pancakes and syrup. The sight of Clarke wearing her clothes makes Lexa feel all tingly inside and Lexa has to constantly force herself to look away. Clarke takes a bite and literally moans. “Gosh Lexa, your pancakes are the  _most_ amazing pancakes I’ve ever tasted in my whole 23 years of living.”

Blood runs into Lexa’s cheeks and she lowers her head, hoping that the blonde doesn’t notice. She’s not exactly used to getting compliments. “Thanks, Clarke. I’m glad you like them.”

Clarke beams. “So your dog really liked me, huh?”

“Oh, Gustus loved you for some reason. I don’t see why though.” Lexa says smugly.

Clarke punches the brunette’s shoulder lightly. “Shut up.”

Lexa grabs her shoulder and puts on an exaggerated expression. “You wound me Clarke.”

Clarke laughs. “You’re such a baby.”

After taking a bite of her serving of pancakes, Lexa says, “I wouldn’t call be calling the person who took care of a drunk crying stranger a baby if I were you.”

The blonde huffs. “I was drunk and I hate puking. Wait oh my god, did I leave you to clean up my mess yourself?”

“I couldn’t leave unclean all night, right?”

Clarke groans. “You’ve done so much for me and you barely even know me. I can’t thank you enough.”

The words are out of Lexa’s mouth before she can even stop them. “Well we could always change the barely knowing each other part…”

Clarke perks up and there’s a slight blush on her face. “Oh. I’d like that very much.”

Lexa smiles softly. “Do you have a phone with you?”

The blonde pouts. “No. I was… uh being broody last night and not socializing at the party so my friend, Octavia decided to take my phone away for the night so I could ‘loosen up and stop moping the floor.’”

Lexa notices the way the blonde deflates when she describes her mood last night. Maybe whatever it was that was making her upset had caused her to cry when Lexa found her “I see. What happened? I mean you don’t have to tell me.”

Clarke looks sheepish. “It’s nothing really. Just something silly.”

Lexa nudges her. “If it makes you upset it’s not silly, Clarke.”

The blonde gives her a bittersweet smile. “Thanks.”

She senses that Clarke doesn’t want to talk about what happened so she changes the subject and takes out her phone. “So how about I text you my number and you can save when you get your phone back?”

“Oh right sure.” Clarke takes the phone from her hand and types in the number before handing it back to Lexa.

Lexa quickly saves it and sends a ‘Hello. It’s Lexa’ to her. “So now that we’re done with breakfast, how bout we go see Gustus. I’m sure he’s wondering what happened.”

“Ooooh yes. I love your dog. He’s great.”

 

“Hey Clarke?”

“Yeah?” the blonde is kneeling down and busy playing fetch with Gustus, who’s looking like he was just given a lifetime supply of his favorite treat. He really likes Clarke. The sun is shining bright today and there is a slight breeze. Most of the stench from the incident last night is gone thankfully.

Lexa is watching them with her arms crossed. “Did you climb over my fence to get to Gustus?”

Clarke throws Gustus’s toy for him and dramatically falls on the grass with a groan. “I don’t even know how I did it. I can’t even do sports.”

She puts her hands on her hips. “Was Gustus that appealing, Clarke?”

Gustus trots over to now lying down Clarke and drops his toy right onto her face. She takes it and whines, “Oww. Damnit Gustus.” The dog just wags his tail and licks her face making Lexa laugh.

“I’m still surprised he likes you so much. He’s not usually one for company.” Honestly, Lexa thinks she’s speaking on behalf of her dog and herself. She usually hates company. Especially the company of strangers.

Clarke stands to scratch him between the ears and throws the toy again making Gustus dash after it. It’s a good thing Lexa has a large backyard. “It’s obviously my irresistible charm, Lex. You and your dog just couldn’t resist it.”

She’s surprised at the nickname. She doesn’t think anyone’s called her that before and she realizes that she likes the way it sounds from Clarke. “Don’t flatter yourself, Clarke.” She says jokingly.

The blonde sticks her tongue out at Lexa but lets out a yelp when Gustus comes back and drops his toy on her foot. “Lexa, I am being abused by your dog.”

This time, Lexa doubles over in laughter. She hears the blonde laugh and scream her name exasperatedly. When she finally stops laughing, she has to rub tears off her eyes. When was the last time she laughed this much with someone? She’s still suppressing her laughter when she sees Clarke pouting at her. She nudges the blonde, who huffs and looks away with crossed arms.

“Come on, Clarke.” Lexa says trying to stop her bubbling laughter. The blonde just pouts at her but her lips are turning upwards a little.

Gustus whines at Clarke for attention and she huffs at him too. Gustus being the stubborn dog he is, licks Clarke’s knee and jumps on her making her yelp. Clarke trips and would have fallen down if Lexa had not grabbed her shoulders just in time.

Still holding onto her, Lexa whispers into her ear. “I think, Clarke, you should definitely throw that toy for Gus before he jumps on us both.”

“R-right. Of course. Thanks.” She stands up straighter and Lexa removes her hand, wiping them on her jeans. Clarke throws the toy for Gus again and watches as he runs after it. She laughs to herself. “How long am I going to be thanking you for helping me out? You’re a really great person Lexa.”

Lexa’s cheeks burn and she has to look away from Clarke’s blue eyes. “It’s really no problem, Clarke. Anyone would have done it.”

Clarke looks disappointed. “No Lexa.” She walks to her, and grabs her hand, looking directly into Lexa’s green eyes. “I just… I could have ended up anywhere Lexa. I’m lucky it was you. Because most people would have called the cops on me or worse.”

Lexa’s heart rate is faster than Gustus’s wagging tail when he gets a new toy. She is so close to Clarke, she could kiss her. And she really wants to. She thinks she catches Clarke looking at her lips but she’s probably deceiving herself. Actually she’s pretty sure Clarke is looking at her face and  _leaning in_.

 _Run_. That’s Lexa’s first thought.  _Turn around and don’t come back. You barely know the girl._

But before Lexa can even do anything, she feels soft lips upon hers and a hand on her waist. She doesn’t kiss Clarke back at first. But a few seconds later, another voice in her head tells her to  _screw it and just kiss her you idiot._

Before Lexa can do anything, Clarke pulls away and takes a step back. “Shit Lexa. I’m so-”

Lexa steps closer to her and cuts off her sentence by crashing their lips together again. She places one hand on the blonde’s shoulder and a moment later she feels Clarke’s arm on her waist. She’s completely lost in the taste of Clarke Griffin and she loves it. Somewhere in between she hears a sigh from Gustus and the soft pattering of him walking away. Poor dog must feel neglected. She’ll give him all the attention he wants later. Once she’s done kissing Clarke, which is something she feels she never wants to stop doing. Ever. She feels immeasurably wonderful and she notices nothing but Clarke.

_Clarke…Clarke…Clarke._

Sometime after, Lexa doesn’t know how long it’s been, they pull away. Green eyes and blue eyes are looking straight into each other and Lexa feels like she’s come out of a shitty and cliché romance novel. There are butterflies in her stomach and she’s breathing heavily. There’s a wild grin on Clarke’s face that she’s pretty sure matches her own. The blonde is flushed and she looks exquisite. She hasn’t felt this way since… since forever.

 “You’re pretty amazing, Lex.” Clarke smiles.

“You too, Clarke.” Lexa takes Clarke’s hand. “I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” She intertwines their fingers.

Lexa figures she’ll give herself a pass to get closer to the blonde.

After all, it’s not every day a drunk beautiful stranger who spent the night at your house kisses you.

**Author's Note:**

> also feel free to go through my tumblr [here](http://sapphicalexdanvers.tumblr.com/) and shout about fandoms and give me prompts


End file.
